Supernatural Host Club
by DrinkMeadEveryDay
Summary: Sam only wants to study but after being in the wrong place at the wrong time, he and Dean are pulled in to a new adventure with a group of boys calling themselves a Host Club. (Cringey AF)
1. Chapter 1

**This is super old and unfinished (and may never be finished just to warn you) but it was a really strong Ouran/SPN headcanon i had. Enjoy :)**

"This place has four libraries; you'd think one would be quiet." The boy huffed, exasperated at the behaviours of his classmates. All he'd wanted was to find a quiet room to study and even after visiting all four libraries, had no luck. Finals were approaching and there was no way he'd let himself fall behind. He trudged up towering stairs, slouching in his scruffy uniform.

As he walked along the hallway around the back of the school, he found himself gazing out onto the ornate courtyard in thought. "How're things in heaven, Mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already," he asked wistfully approaching a set of broad doors at the end of the corridor. "I'm beginning to think rich kids only come to school to have a good time." He raked his hand through lengthy, chocolate locks in exasperation before reading the sign above the door. "An abandoned music room, the only place I guess I'll be able to study in peace and quiet." As his hand pushed the door, he peered inside nervously in case there was anyone else inside.

"Welcome to the Host Club," multiple voices chorused as rose petals fluttered around the group of strangely handsome guys. What did he get himself into?

.

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school: Angel Academy. The Angel Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Angel Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

.

"This is a host club?" He groped for the door handle out of embarrassment, scrambling desperately to leave as he pressed himself against the door.

"It's a boy!" They seemed so surprised to be visited by a boy.

"Ezekiel, Samandriel. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" This member had an evidently British accent as he asked the two to his left.

"Yeah but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." They both replied in sync, raising their hands to emphasize their not knowing. A smirk stretched across his face.

"Well that wasn't very polite," he turned to look at the newcomer who was frozen at the door in embarrassment. "Welcome to the Angel Host Club, Mr Honour Student."

"What?" The guy in the centre leapt out of his seat, staring intently at the scruffy teen that was watching the exchange. "You must be Sam Winchester!" At that the boy resumed tugging at the doorknob, desperate the escape this creepy den of debauchery. Continuing to stare, the short guy continued with his revelation. "You're the exceptional Honour Student we've heard about!"

Sam Immediately stopped, whipping his head around to face the other student, towering over him with his sasquatch-like height.

"How did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy," the British guy explained causing Sam to shudder at the use of the word 'Commoner'. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honour student, Mr Winchester." Again, Sam shuddered at the term 'Audacious' before composing himself slightly.

"Well, thank you. I guess…"

"You're Welcome!" The flamboyant teen who had stared at Sam before interjected. "You're a hero to other poor people, Winchester! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy," he explained nobly, using over-exaggerated arm gestures and wrapping an arm as best he could around Sam's shoulder. Shuffling away uncomfortably, Sam scurried to the other side of the room, away from this crazy man. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far," Sam responded, visibly irritated by the overzealous boy who continued his speech as if Sam hadn't said a thing.

"…Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter anymore. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" He emphasised the last word with a sprinkle of even more rose petals which caused Sam to shuffle back towards the door in aggravation. He was not going to stay here another minute!

"Hey, Sammy! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" A surprisingly short figure pushed himself to the front, tugging on Sam's sleeves.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honour student," he complained before something clicked in his mind. "Who're you calling Sammy?" Sam was now shaking in annoyance at this clown factory.

"I never would've imagined a famous scholar would be so openly gay," The teen from earlier speculated causing Sam to stare over his shoulder at the boy.

"Openly what?"

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into," He gestured at the guys behind him. "Do you like the strong-silent type? The boy-Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" Sam began to mumble nervously, backing away from the crazy guy.

"I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" A hand reached for Sam's cheek as the teen leant his face closer.

"Or maybe, a guy like me. What do you say?" Sam suddenly tugged himself back, launching into the display behind him before a loud smash sound resonated through the room. All he could do was stand there in shock as shards of porcelain spread across the floor. The twins Ezekiel and Samandriel (the ones the short guy had gestured to as the mischievous types) leant towards Sam, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"We were going to feature that vintage renaissance vase at an upcoming school auction!" The one to the left moaned.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner, the bidding on that thing was supposed to start around eight million bucks!" Panic flooded through Sam's body as the realization hit him that he suddenly owed these guys eight million dollars.

"I'm going to have to pay you back…" The nervous edge to Sam's voice was increasingly audible.

"With what money? You can't even afford the proper school uniform!" The two once again spoke in unison.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" One fell silent at this point as the British guy picked up a piece of shattered vase, examining it carefully.

"Well? What do you think we should do, Gabriel?" He stared at the teen who slumped himself into the throne he was sitting on when Sam had entered causing him to shudder at the sudden change in the leader- Gabriel's demeanour.

"There's a famous saying, Mr Winchester," he pointed at Sam for emphasis before continuing. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body," he paused, eyeing Sam seriously. "That means starting today; you are the Host Club's dog!"

Sam froze at that sentence, staring upwards. "I don't think I can handle this, Mom," he whispered. "I've been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling themselves a Host Club!"


	2. Chapter 2

The music room was suddenly full to the brim with girls sitting around coffee tables with at least one host. Every table donned a vase of roses and elegant tea sets, clearly very rare and valuable. Soft piano music floated through the air but was drowned out by the obsessive chattering on the crowd of teenage girls.

"Um, Gabriel, what's your favourite song?" A mild voice asked conversationally gazing in admiration at the male whose arm was draped around her shoulder.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course," he responded smoothly before heaping his plate with cake and taking an abnormally large bite from it.

"That reminds me; I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" another voice inquired.

"Only if you'll feed it to me," he responded, propping up her chin so their eyes met; faces so close it was as if they were about to kiss.

"You're so dreamy!" She squirmed under his grip giggling uncontrollably. Another girl added herself to the crowd around him on the impressively expensive couch.

"Gabriel, I've heard the host club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree," she remarked, gazing confidently at the host before taking a sip of tea, more gracefully than you'd think possible.

"I don't know if I'd call him that," he chuckled dismissively, shovelling more cake into his mouth in a significantly less elegant manner. Girls continued to fawn over him regardless of his lack of etiquette regarding food. "Speak of the devil!" He waved at the newest recruit who seemed extremely tired, carrying a plastic shopping bag. He continued walking; posture slumped as he approached Gabriel.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, Samsquatch! Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Samsquatch?" The mumbling wasn't heard by the host who had continued flirting with newcomers to his table. With an elongated sigh, the Winchester placed the bag at the far end of the room on one of the spare tables.

"What is this?" Gabriel asked, waving a jar of instant-coffee at Sam who had started reading his law textbook despite the chaos around him.

"It's what it looks like. Coffee." The blunt response didn't deter the shorter from asking further questions.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant-coffee," he replied, starting to become confused.

"Instant?" Everyone around him cocked their heads, seemingly never having heard of instant coffee. "Oh! I've heard of this, it's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water," he jumped up extremely proud of his knowledge on 'commoners'. Suddenly mutters surrounded them varying from "I didn't know there was such a thing," to "Is this a real thing?" or "So it's true, poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans!"

"Commoners are pretty smart," a British voice chimed in, now known to belong to Balthazar.

"Wow, 100g for that price?"

"That's a lot less than we usually pay," Ezekiel and Samandriel both added. Before having the jar snatched away from them by a grumpy Winchester.

"I'll go get something else. Sorry for not buying you guys expensive coffee!" With that he started to trudge away, law textbook in tow.

"No. I'll keep it," Gabriel raised his hand dramatically before continuing "I'm going to give it a try." Suddenly he snatched back the jar of coffee, raising it above his head and standing triumphantly, "I will drink this coffee!" A round of applause filled the room as he headed to the kettle situated at the back of the room.

"Okay, Sammy, why don't you come and make some of this coffee," he requested, gesturing to the teacups lined up across the coffee table by the kettle. The only thought that came to Sam's mind was "I hate all these damn rich people," before complying and demonstrating the art of pouring hot water into cups of coffee granules.

"Oh Gabriel, now you're taking the joke too far. You won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it," a snide remark broke through the suspense before the girl from earlier who had commented on him being a 'kitten' noticed Sam glaring tiredly at her. An exaggerated smile stretched across her face before she added, "Sorry, I was talking to myself." He ignored it before handing a cup to Gabriel. Girls stared blankly at their cups "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff," one girl commented.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will be mad at me," another added before Gabriel propped her head up so their eyes met, much like he had earlier. It seemed to be his signature move.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth," he flirtatiously purred, stroking her cheek causing her to blush profusely. The whole room erupted with excited shrieks at the remark as Gabriel continued to hold the girl close.

"This is ridiculous," Sam sighed, shuffling away with his textbook, leaving the chaotic scene behind him and curling up in front of the curtain that covered where the piano was situated.


	3. Chapter 3

"So he had this nightmare that had him bolt right out of bed," Ezekiel chuckled smugly.

"Ezekiel, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" His twin blushed, eyes sparkling with building tears.

"I'm sorry, Samandriel." He began caressing his brother's cheek "I didn't mean to upset you but you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry," he smoothly replied, leaning into his brother.

"I forgive you," Samandriel weakly whispered back, resulting in the excessive shrieks of the two clients across the table.

"Ah! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!"

"What are they so excited about. I just don't get it," Sam huffed, balancing a fresh tray of tea in one arm and a textbook in the other. Trudging along, he noticed two people strolling into the music room, significantly later than they should've been.

"Sowwy, we're running late," The smaller replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he was carried to his table.

"Hey Lucifer, Hey Michael! We've been waiting for you guys," a client welcomed, pouring herself another cup of tea which Sam had just placed on the coffee table tiredly.

"Sorry, I was waiting for Michael to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep," The younger yawned, joining the girls on the couch. "I'm still not completely awake," he rubbed his eyes more as a way to display his sleepiness. A sudden gasp surrounded the table before the multitudes of girls waiting for him rumbled in shrieks of comments like "So cute!" and others of similar effect.

All the new host could do was wonder how someone like that could possibly be a senior. Surely seniors would be making excessive sexual jokes and not acting so cutely. It had to be an act. No senior could be as naïve as that!

"Lucifer may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy, and then Michael's allure is his strong and silent disposition," Balthazar crept up behind the freshman, clipboard in hand. His explanations were strangely useful to Sam who still couldn't get used to this circus of a school.

"Sammy!" Abruptly, Sam was being swirled around by the short teen in question. Where did Lucifer get all his energy from?

"Hey, Sammy, do you wanna have some cake with me?" The question had a strangely menacing edge to it, regardless of how sweetly it was asked. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something strangely dark about Lucifer.

"No, I don't really like cake," he slurred, dizzy from the hyperactive host. All Lucifer did in return was smile sweetly up at the Winchester which was extremely unnerving.

"Then how would you like to hold Bun-Bun?" He giggled, not fazed at all by the straightforward rejection, waving a bright pink stuffed bunny in the younger's face. This guy was extremely strange.

"No, I don't really like bunnies."

"Are you saying you don't like Bun-Bun?" Sam was too tired to negotiate with the dark yet cute upperclassman. He already had a test coming up and he wanted so desperately to return to studying. He couldn't afford to fail in his classes at all.

"Hmm, he is kind of cute," he remarked, taking a closer look before having the toy stuffed into his hands before a giggling Lucifer dived back to his couch before taking a giant slice of chocolate cake. Gosh, he was like a little kid, to think he'd be graduating soon!

Suddenly before even more tasks were forced upon the new student, the entrance to the host club swung open with abnormal force. Sam just stood there, mouth wide open in surprise at the newcomer.

Scuffed biker boots stomped over frequently polished floors, the loud thuds resonating through the now silent club room. The stained jeans and scruffy flannel shirt distinguished this person from the others, causing the most shock to the students. How could a commoner other than Sam gain entrance into the school?

"Who the hell is in charge of this crap?" The gruff voice seemed harsh against the frozen silence, murky emerald eyes leering at everyone in the room. Sam was too shocked to move at this point, still cuddling "Bun-Bun" tightly.

Gabriel suavely strolled towards the fuming young man, so much more graceful and elegant.

"I'm sorry but we don't let non-students into the Host Club. However, I am the boss here. Is there something you need?" Before he'd finished the sentence, he was pinned against the wall by brute force.

"You're the one who's been stopping Sammy from getting the grades he wants then," he growled, applying more force to the lapels of the Host's blazer.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Sam was finally able to speak, frustrated that his brother had come into school to yell at Gabriel.

"This the clown whose got you running errands?" The shorter tried to interject but was interrupted by Dean's voice. The guy was strangely strong and Gabriel had no intention of dying any time soon.

"Dean, it's okay. Let him go. I owe this to him since I broke a really expensive vase and I need to pay them back somehow" Sam reassured, walking towards Dean calmingly.

"Is this true?" He asked, slamming Gabriel harder into the wall.

"Yes it is. Can you please let me go," he requested before the angry man reluctantly let go, dropping the dazed kid to the ground and turned to face Sam.

"Sammy, I don't care what dad says, I want you to do your best. You've wanted to come here for so long, don't let this jackass screw up your happiness 'cause of some debt."

"Dean it' f-" Sam tried to interject but his older brother had already turned to the Club's leader.

"I'll take his place then, I'll work for your Host Club."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week already and the older Winchester was no better at being a gentleman. He'd already snapped at Lucifer and Michael enough to find his bag in the fountain in the school's courtyard multiple times. Balthazar had been keeping a record of the tea sets he'd broken which had almost doubled the debt; he'd probably have to work for them for 10 years to pay it off now but it was all for Sam and that was enough to keep him going. Because of the debt, he'd enrolled in the school; as it happens, Gabriel's father owned the place so with a lot of coercing; he was able to obtain a scholarship somehow.

It had been a nightmare this time; the school's annual ball was approaching so clients were more rabid than usual which wasn't easy. Dean just wasn't cut out for being a host. Running through the room, away from the twins who he'd delivered the wrong cake to; he darted behind the curtain that he knew hid the piano. Obviously there was a piano; it was a music room after all!

His eyes caught a glimpse of a tan trench coat which was draped over the ivory coloured instrument. It didn't look expensive enough to belong to any clients or hosts. The only option he could consider was that it was Sam's but then he'd never seen Sam in a trench coat. He edged closer carefully as to not alert anyone outside that he was in here. As he took the fabric into his hand, he heard shuffling from under the grand piano before the coat was tugged from his hand.

"Hello?" It was more a request for a response than anything else.

After a few moments a head popped out from under the piano, staring up at Dean. Icy blue eyes searched, eyebrows scrunched in confusion and in that second Dean felt his breath catch slightly.

"Oh, you're the Host Club's new dog," a husky voice asked as the boy began to stand, dusting his uniform off. All the 'dog' could respond with was a brief nod before the strange boy who had just appeared crawled out from under the piano.

"I'm Castiel. I'm just waiting for my brother to be done with club activities."

"Alright, Cas. So you're not a host?" Dean wondered. Why did he have to act as the club's dog while there was somebody here who could've run all these errands?

"I'm supposed to be but I like to hide out here. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Plus I'm incredibly clumsy." Dean let out a coarse chuckle.

"Mind if I join you? I'm not good at being a host either."

"Yes I know, I've heard you breaking all those tea sets." The conversation lulled, leaving the two gazing at each other, neither of them knowing who'd speak next. Dean couldn't help but be captivated by those eyes. The icy hues caused him to be completely frozen, locked in those eyes. Of course he wasn't gay but there was something about this strange guy that made him want to know more.

"God, as much as I love Sammy I don't think I can put up with any more of this." The shy teen under the piano smiled up at Dean. God he's cute.

"You know, what you're doing for your brother is really great. I know mine can be hard to deal with but you're still willing to look after your brother. That's really something." He added a slight smile before they were interrupted by the twins' yelling.

"I don't want to give away your hideout so I guess I've gotta go. Hopefully I'll see you soon." With that Dean was gone through the curtain and ready to face the two who had been hunting him.

I'm glad I found someone sane in this club.

 **Sorry but that's all the pre-written stuff I have from years ago. I wish I'd written more but I have no idea where I'd want the story to go now. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.**


End file.
